1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cellular phone holder, and more specifically to, an improved structure of cellular phone holder, which has the stable and accurate effective, thereby accurately fastening without the shaking phenomenon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable communication devices such as cellular phones, satellite phones, and radiophones, are becoming increasingly popular. The cellular phone holder is used to place and hold the cellular phone. Many persons carry a portable communications device in their automobile with them and may wish to use the device while operating the car. The conventional cellular phone holder, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a main body 90. A fixed plate 91 is pivoted on the central portion of the main body 90. A teeth-formed end 92 is formed on one side of the fixed plate 91. An operating element 93 is pivoted on the main body 90 corresponding to one side of the teeth-formed end 92. The operating element 93 is used to rotate and turn, and comprises an arced pushing-teeth 94 formed thereon. A pushing plate 95 is pivoted on the main body 90 corresponding to the pushing-teeth 94. A row-teeth 96 is formed on the pushing plate 95 to engage with the pushing-tooth 94. A protruding teeth 97 is formed on the pushing plate 95 corresponding to the teeth-formed end 92. The operating element 93 is upwardly pushed associating with moving backwardly the pushing plate 95 while using the cellular phone holder, resulting in loosing the protruding teeth 97 from the teeth-formed end 92. At the meantime, after the fixed plate 91 is pulled and the cellular phone is placed in the holder, the fixed plate 91 is downwardly pushed until the fastener 911 on the top of the fixed plate 91 goes against the cellular phone 100, thereby fastening the cellular phone 100 on the main body 90. In the conventional cellular phone holder, the pushing plate 95 further comprises a resilience device with permanent downwardly rotation disposed thereon, thereby returning the operating element 93 automatically.
Although the above mentioned cellular phone holder can fasten the cellular phone 100, the protruding teeth 97 and the teeth-formed end 92 are easily slipped away because only one protruding teeth 97 is formed on the pushing plate 95 and the protruding teeth 97 and the teeth-formed end 92 are disposed with the same angle. Since the pitch of single protruding teeth 97 has larger pitch, the gap of the fixed plate 91 is displaced after the fastener 911 on the top of the fixed plate 91 goes against the cellular phone 100, thereby unfixing the fixed plate and the cellular phone, resulting in causing the shaking phenomenon. It generates the noise during the operation because the corresponding movement of the protruding teeth 97 and the teeth-formed end 92 has a larger angle.
In view of this, the present invention provides an improved structure of cellular phone holder to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.